epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RadicalWeavile/Whitney vs Jillian Michaels
Whitney and Jillian Michaels face off to see who is the more likeable gym leader. LisaNova as Jillian Michaels Mary Doodles as Whitney Nice Peter as Bob Harper (cameo in Jillian's background) Destorm Power as Dolvett Quince EpicLloyd as Ethan and Bugsy (lol) Beat (From 0:00 to 0:13 there is a clip with Jillian and Whitney entering their respective gyms, but they are only seen waist down. The announcer starts at 0:13 to 0:22, and the battle begins from there. Whitney's last verse ends at 1:40 and it goes to the anouncer. Battle ends at 2:00) Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! JILLIAN MICHAELS!!!!! VS WHITNEY!!! BEGIN! Jill: LET'S GO! I'm gonna scream in your face until this battle ends! We're both leaders of gyms but it ain't time to be friends I help obese people so they can beautify and lose weight You're a pedophilific girl that everybody hates So give me 10 push-ups! Run a 5K! Gonna ruin your life like trainer that's about to play, against you! Using a jacked-up dumbass cow You're gonna rollout on your face, bitch! Just about now Whitney: Hi! I'm Whitney! And you're going to die! You're ain't gonna bring me down cause I'm on a sugar high How can you attract anyone with a face like that? I'm going to stomp your ugly body until it's engraved in the gym mat I'm the Incredibly Cute Girl! Boys take pictures with me (Ethan appears with a camera alongside Whitney, who both strike poses before taking pictures. After that, Ethan spanks her on the ass and departs) You're always want to be a hellcat but you're really just a fairy Trying to make me teary? I'm not turning on my faucet You really want to catch me? Come out of the closet! Jill: (Yawns nonchalantly) ''Been there, done that. Your timings kinda fuzzy You're cute at all. Not even compared to Bugsy. ''(A peeved Bugsy appears to Jillian, flips the bird in her face, and shortly storms off) Change out of those tacky clothes, you slutty crybabie If you were on Big Brother, you would be like Rachel Reilly (Camera shifts to Whitney who looks confuseds and mouths "Who dat?") Think I'm not a beauty? Just look at this magazine I count my calories. I'm a fitness machine! If you can't beat me in a race, you can't now. Wanna bet? Looks like someone should come to the ranch and see Bob and Dolvett Whitney: Every time you rap it feels like an infomercial I wish I had a Tivo so I can cut you like a commercial In short, all your dissing and bragging was just shitty I'll leave bruises on you bigger than Goldenrod City! What you're about to receive is complete diss-dain You're really not a lass. You're plain, and a pain. What a shame You just got Mil-tanked right into the ground You're this years Biggest Loser and you didn't even lose one pound! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC (Puff) (Puff) (GRRRRRRRRR*wheeze*) RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Who Won? Jillian Michaels Whitney